Galactic Donut
Galactic Donut (ギャラクティカドーナツ) is a powerful gripping technique used by Kaylah, Kayla and Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form. & |similar = 'Energy Rings Merry-Go-Round Gum Potbelly Attack Kill Driver|image = }} Overview Like Kaylah and Kayla, Gotenks executes this attack by raising his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a yellow ring of energy, whose appearance is very similar to the Destructo Disc. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers and homes it on them. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. Usage Gotenks attempts to encircle Super Buu in this attack and slice him in half, but Super Buu manages to break free of the Galactic Donut, much to Gotenks' surprise. Gotenks later uses several Galactic Donuts as part of his Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball technique. Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) uses the technique during his battle against Ultimate Gohan and Kayla, the latter of which manages to break free. Kayla used to control them are much powerful than Gotenks and Super Buu. Variations * 'Super Donut Volley' - A rapid fire variation where the user fires a volley up to 8 Galactic Donuts in quick succession that explode on contact. One of Gotenks Super Skills in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.2 Video Games Appearances Gogeta uses a series of Galactic Donuts as one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. n the Budokai series, it is one of Gotenks' ultimate attacks in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms. In those video games, Gotenks succeeds in capturing his opponent, and finishes it off by firing a massive Kamehameha. It is possible this originated from the episode "Majin Buu Transforms" when Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) prepared to finish off Gohan with a Kamehameha after entrapping him with the Galactic Donut. Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) can also use this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and the Supersonic Warriors series, Gotenks causes it to squeeze on the opponent and then it self-destructs. Also in Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Saiyan Gotenks uses this attack to trap enemies and then appears above them and fires energy bullets. Super Buu uses his team attack with Gotenks, he absorbs Gotenks and fires a ball of energy which traps the opponent within the Galactic Donut Volley, then he appears next to them and fires an energy beam at them. Super Buu's series of three energy rings is called Galactic Donut Volley in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. The attack is included in the ''Raging Blast games as one of Gotenks Super Saiyan's Super Attacks. It is a restraining attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Online, the Galactic Donut can be used by Wonder Majins. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Galactic Donut is a Super Skill that can be taught to the Future Warrior if they take on Gotenks as their mentor. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Galactic Donut returns as one of Gotenks Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Gotenks' Training. Additionally there is also a variation of the technique called Super Donut Volley which unlike the original technique explodes on contact with the opponent and does not restrain them (making it resemble a rapid fire version of Turles' Kill Driver technique). Super Donut Volley is used by Gotenks in his second skillset and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 55: "Tag with Gotenks". Gallery Galactic_Donut.jpg|Galactic Dount dbz200-28-1_2.png i_0_3564568845x2554601827_21-1_2_2.png References # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques